


Revolving

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, canon character death and resirection, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the sun and the moon, they were apart but dependent. It can only last so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolving

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek.
> 
> For anon Tumblr prompt: Sun and Moon

McCoy was pretty damn sure the moon had been explored enough. The world really didn't need to know what was on the dark side. Then one fuckin' James Tiberius Kirk had to stick it to him with that damn nickname. He'd thought he'd be able to discard that annoying, endless energy but he soon learned Jim was just a mite bit possessive. Over four years later and he's still trying to throw the damn kid, though he's not positive what he would do, would have done, without that blasted sun.

It's excessively chiche to say Jim lit up his world, but if anything it just wasn't that quick. It was more like stocking a fire that crept up his legs until it consumed him. Starting from the moment Jim offered up his name and distracted McCoy from that damn death trap, the moment he realized Jim actually wasn't a bad drinking buddy (Jim forced him to watch his drink), deciding Bones wasn't the worst thing (though he'd never tell Jim but it meant the man was sticking around).

So maybe he growls about everything, but it's gentler then it used to be. And the only one who'd have a chance of noticing was the cause. He's not entirely sure Jim would even bother. The man's too caught up in his own little world to notice how much of an impact he had on the good doctor.

Then Jim's dead and the sun became a black hole in mere seconds. He feels himself retreating again and god, the dark looks like a good place to hide. Alright, Jim wasn't dead for long so things should have gone back to normal. McCoy shouldn't have regressed to snapping at everyone and everything. Yet things are different. Kirk's a little colder by the time the get back among the stars. His jokes aren't so jabbing, eyes not so bright, he doesn't run into plans full tilt. And it throws McCoy off more then he'd admit. Ya, part of it's that he brought his best friend back from the dead, but then things had to keep being off.

That's probably why Bones snaps when Jim is the one person unharmed on a mission. It's a damn miracle but it pisses him off. Finding the man was easy, getting him to an empty corridor was easier. Jim barely has time to get out a semi-frantic, confused "Bones?" as he gets pushed against a wall before McCoy's kissing him. Hell, he's wanted to do that for a long time and only just realized. For a second he lets himself not worry about how Jim's going to react, how this will change things. After a moment he takes a step back not sure how he should act after. Jim's just starring at him blankly which is pretty damn disconcerting.

Jim finally closes his mouth, closing some distance between them. To say he's surprised is an understatement, he didn't see Bones as one to harbor that. Gently taking his friends hands he says softly, "Bones, I'm here alright?" because yes, he'd noticed.


End file.
